Segredo do passado: o livro esquecido!
by Yoko Kuronage
Summary: Sakura agora em uma nova aventura agora com Sayuri, uma recente maga que libera um grande poder... O que será que virá a acontecer?
1. Um dia tranqüilo

Card Captors Sakura

Há algum tempo atrás um mago muito poderoso criou cartas que havia um grande poder nelas, após sua morte ele aprisionou dois guardiões em um livro para que cuidassem das cartas até surgir um novo dono... E esse novo dono é a garotinha escolhida por Kerberos... Sakura Kinomoto.

Num dia de muito sol, Sakura estava lavando a montanha de roupas que não lavou porque sempre chovia muito nesses últimos dias... Touya saiu cedinho pro trabalho enquanto que o pai deles o Fugitaka estava fazendo o almoço.

- ah... Quanta roupa! Só falta mais um cesto!!!- exclamava a pequena garota olhando para o céu.

Nesse momento toca a campainha, era a Tomoyo, Fugitaka foi atender.

- bom dia Tomoyo!- diz Fugitaka com seu sorriso gentil.

- bom dia! A Sakura está?- pergunta Tomoyo com sua doce voz.

- claro, ela está na lavanderia!- diz Fuyutaka sorrindo e apontando para o local.

- muito obrigada!- diz Tomoyo indo pra lavanderia; chegando no local Tomoyo vê Sakura. - Bom dia Sakura!- diz ela tirando sua câmera da bolsa.

- bom dia Tomoyo, o que faz aqui tão cedo??- pergunta Sakura curiosa.

- ah é verdade! Hoje é domingo né? Estava pensando se você não queria sair comigo e com o Li.

- ah... Desculpe Tomoyo... Mas tenho muita coisa a fazer! Eu ainda tenho que limpar a casa... – desculpando-se, inclinando o corpo para frente.

- mais que pena... Iríamos tomar sorvete...- Tomoyo diz num tom triste colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. - o Li tava tão animado.- Tomoyo sussurra.

- o Li tava mesmo...-retorna Sakura num tom de tristeza.

Sakura retoma a estender as roupas, muito pensativa quando alguém toca a campainha.

- papai poderia atender a porta? Estou ocupada!- e um silêncio se expande no local.

- acho que ele deu uma saidinha... Deixa que eu atenda Sakura...-sorri Tomoyo.

Tomoyo abre a porta, mas não encontra ninguém do lado de fora, sem entender nada vai fechá-la.

- espere Tomoyo...-diz uma voz do lado de fora.

- Li, que bom que veio! - diz Tomoyo sorrindo.

- ela, vai ir com nós?- pergunta Shaoran com uma expressão de ansiedade e cansaço.

- infelizmente não... – volta a se entristece. - Mas o que acha se nós ajudássemos? Assim ela acaba mais cedo, quem sabe não dá tempo da gente sair... Ainda é cedo!- diz Tomoyo com seu sorriso.

- por mim tudo bem!- responde Shaoran um pouco tímido.

Os dois vãos pra lavanderia ajudar a Sakura; quando chegam lá se surpreendem com a quantidade de roupa que havia.

- nossa Sakura quanta roupa!- diz Tomoyo vendo os varais cheios de roupas penduradas.

- é que o mês todo só choveu... Hoje que fez sol, resolvi lavar tudo!- diz Sakura pendurando as roupas. – Bom dia Li!- sorrindo.

- bom dia Sakura...- desvia o olhar.

- é verdade choveu muito!- diz Tomoyo ajudando a pendurar as roupas.

Todos se esforçam bastante, em pouco tempo o que parecia muito trabalho se tornou uma ótima diversão entre amigos.

- obrigado pela ajuda pessoal!- agradece sorrindo.

- de nada Sakura, mas nós ainda temos muito que fazer!- diz Shaoran levando os cestos vazios.

- temos?- olha sem entender nada para Li.

- vai se arrumar logo!- desvia o olhar novamente agora ficando vermelho.

- ta bom já estou indo!- Sakura sorri e em um segundo já estava em seu quarto.

- Shaoran você é muito bonzinho com ela né!- exclama Tomoyo com um olhar carinhoso.

-...Err...Não é nada disso! Apenas sou amigo dela!- vermelho.

- Claro! – sorri, mas logo sua face toma-se por desespero. - Nossaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! -grita Tomoyo.

- q-que ouve?- Li leva um susto colocando a mão no coração.

- eu trouxe uma roupa pra Sakura vestir e... SAKURA ESPERE!

- todo esse escândalo por causa de uma roupa.- resmunga Shaoran.

- Sakura...Sakura...- Tomoyo sobe as escadas com uma sacola na mão.

- que foi Tomoyo?- pergunta Sakura vendo Tomoyo entrar no quarto.

- eu trouxe uma roupa pra você vestir!- diz Tomoyo com seus olhos brilhando.

- hã? Não precisava se incomodar Tomoyo!- diz Sakura pegando a roupa e olhando-a.

- você sabe que eu adoro fazer suas roupas, e ainda tem milhares que eu queria que você experimentasse!- diz Tomoyo viajando em seus pensamentos.

- Ai...ai...- um pouco constrangida.

Depois de vestida; Sakura usava um vestido rodado rosa bem claro, com detalhes na manga curta, tinha muitos laços no vestido, a Sakura realmente estava linda; com um laço amarrado no cabelo.

- Nossa! Sakura como você ficou linda nessa roupa!!- diz Tomoyo emocionada filmando a amiga.

- calma Tomoyo, não é pra tanto!- vermelha.

- vamos logo! O Li deve estar nos esperando.- fechando a porta do quarto.

- Li! Estou pronta!- sorri Sakura descendo com a Tomoyo.

- N-nossa...- espanta-se com a beleza de Sakura caindo no sofá.

- Li você esta bem?- apavorada com o tombo vai correndo para ver como ele está.

- estou bem não se preocupe Sakura!- sorri com um corte no rosto.

- Tomoyo o Li está ferido! Chame uma ambulância!!! - Sakura vê o corte e fica muito desesperada correndo de um lado para o outro.

- não precisa... Foi apenas um corte. -Shaoran segura a mão de Sakura olhando para ela. – Estou bem!

Naquele momento alguém entra na casa.

- Monstrenga cheguei...- olha para os dois de mãos dadas. – O que você esta fazendo segurando a mão da minha irmã seu moleque?!- esbraveja Touya.

Li encara ele e prossegui:

- vamos logo...! – soltando rapidamente a mão de Sakura e se levantando.

Tomoyo, Sakura e Shaoran saíram de lá deixando Touya nervoso para trás.

- ele vai roubar o que é mais precioso pra mim... - diz Touya parecendo um pouco triste.

- que desanimo é esse Touya?- diz Yukito entrando pela porta aberta.

- Yuki o que faz aqui?- se aproxima dele e com a mão direita bagunça seu cabelo.

- ah, eu vim trazer uns biscoitos que eu fiz!- diz Yukito com um monte de embrulhos nas mãos.

- tudo isso é biscoito?- pergunta Touya olhando para o monte de embrulhos.

- claro que não! Eu também trouxe uns presentinhos para vocês!- diz Yukito colocando tudo na mesinha da sala.

- valeu Yuki mas, só tem eu aqui em casa... E, além disso, a Sakura saiu...- diz bravo com uma veia saltando na testa.

- eu vi, e pareciam contentes!- diz Yukito sentando no sofá.

- aquele moleque...- olhando pro alto.

Sakura e os outros já estavam longe de lá, mas ela ainda estava preocupada com o seu irmão, por que sempre que o assunto se trata do Li ele fica com raiva.

- Sakura não se preocupe o Yukito falou que iria acalmar o seu irmão...- diz Tomoyo com sua voz suave acalmando-a.

- obrigado Tomoyo!- sorri.

- ele ainda me pega.- diz Li.

- vamos parar de se preocupar... Além disso, nós viemos nos diverti não é?- diz Tomoyo.

- você tem razão! E o papai vai cuidar dele!- diz Sakura dando uma risada maligna.

**- vamos primeiro aonde?- diz Shaoran.**

- na sorveteria!- Sakura fala saltitando.

Uma moça veio atendê-los.

- bom dia! O que vão querer?- pergunta Kyoko uma garota alta, cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor.

Usava o uniforme do lugar era um vestido azul claro com um avental branco.

- nós ainda não decidimos! Nós podemos ver o que tem no menu?- pergunta Tomoyo sorrindo.

- claro! - Kyoko entrega o menu pra eles.

- quando decidirem me chame meu nome é Kyoko.

- sim, muito obrigada! - responde Tomoyo.

Kyoko foi atender outras mesas, depois de decidirem o que queria, chamaram-na novamente.

- sim! Já decidiram?- pergunta Kyoko.

- sim, nós vamos querer o novo sorvete daqui! - responde Tomoyo.

- claro! Sorvete de lançamento pra todo mundo! Volto já com o pedido de vocês!- diz Kyoko com seu sorriso.

- Ai! Sayuri! O pedido é três do sorvete novo!- diz Kyoko.

Sayuri tinha cabelos um pouco compridos iam até mais ou menos o ombro, da cor azul marinho e os seus olhos eram azul cobalto com um toque de verde, usava o uniforme também mais ou menos azul; 1,57de altura.

Sakura observa as garotas e diz:

- vocês não estudam na mesma escola que o meu irmão o Touya?

- o Touya é seu irmão... Nossa então era de você que ele falava!-diz Kyoko assustada.

- olha Sayuri ela é a irmã do Touya!

- nossa até que são muito parecidos...-diz Sayuri.

- o que o Touya fala de mim pra vocês...?- Sakura pergunta dando um sorrisinho de lado.

- que você é linda e que tem os traços muito parecidos com o da sua mãe.- fala Kyoko.

- nossa é verdade, eu já vi vocês na educação física do Touya... Você é da mesma sala que ele?-fala Tomoyo admirando os olhos de Sayuri.

- bem nós duas somos da mesma sala que eles! Yukito come tanto quanto essa monstra aqui!- diz Sayuri apontando pra Kyoko.

- mas comer faz bem!- diz Sakura sorrindo.

- Hahahahaha, bem, mas de qualquer forma, vamos trazer o que vocês pediram!- diz Kyoko indo buscar os pedidos.

- vou atender outras mesas! Nós nos falamos depois, tudo bem?!- pergunta Sayuri com um sorriso bem alegre.

- tudo bem!- diz Sakura.

- que foi Shaoran!? Você ta tão quieto!- diz Sakura preocupada.

- aconteceu alguma coisa?

- não nada! Estou bem... - diz Shaoran meio encabulado.

Não demora muito e Kyoko volta com uma bandeja com os sorvetes.

- você...Como você se chama?- e Kyoko aponta o dedo pro Li.

- sou Li Shaoran...- fala Li.

- sinto que você é muito familiar... Que estranho...- fala e suspira Kyoko.

- o Li é muito especial...- fala Sakura rindo.

- Que-que isso...-Li vira um pimentão de tanta vergonha.

- Sakura, nós temos que ir...- fala Tomoyo.

- então nos vemos amanhã!- diz Sayuri que tinha acabado de chegar na mesa.

- tchau até mais!-diz Sakura.

Todos foram para a casa da Sakura e nisso se passou o dia, e o que estará esperando eles amanhã...

N/A------------------

Aewwwww pessoal! Oia mais uma das minhas fics, essa foi eu e a minha sensei q fez! Sou eternamente grata a sensei que me ajudou e me ensinou a fazer fics... Sensei arigatou! lol... Espero q gostem da historia... boa leitura!


	2. Quando o selo foi quebrado

Sakura Card Captors

Sakura como sempre se atrasa para ir para a escola, Touya seu irmão mais velho passar na rua do Yukito seu amigo, para todos irem juntos até a escola. O colégio da Sakura fica ao lado do colégio em que seu irmão estuda.

Chegando lá encontra Tomoyo e Li.

- bom dia a todos!!!!- diz Sakura sorrindo.

- você é muito sortuda, o professor ainda não chegou.- diz Li sentado em sua carteira.

- eu soube que o professor Terada não vem hoje! parece que ele ficou um pouco doente! - diz Naoko.

- ai, que pena! - diz Sakura.

Rika não fala nada apenas faz uma cara de preocupada.

- não se preocupe Rika, provavelmente é só uma gripe! - diz Shiharu.

Sakura e Li sentem uma presença estranha, perto da escola.

- de quem será que é essa presença? - pergunta Sakura.

- não sei, mas tem grandes poderes mágicos! - diz Li.

- acho que eu senti o poder do Clow...- diz Sakura.

- mas como...

- foi bem rápido mais eu senti...

De repente aparece o diretor e chama Sakura para conversar. Sakura apenas abaixa a cabeça e vai com ele até a sala do diretor.

- o que a Sakura fez... diz Li todo preocupado.

- vamos lá ver...- diz Tomoyo já arrumando o material.

Tomoyo e Li, foram ouvir o que eles conversavam atrás da porta.

o diretor não aprecia bravo nem nada, parecia calmo.

- senhorita Sakura, eu a chamei aqui porque tem um assunto muito importante a falar com você

- por favor, se eu fiz alguma coisa de errado, eu...- diz Sakura um pouco nervosa

- você não fez nada de errado não se preocupe, o que eu vim falar com você ...- o diretor para de falar.

- muito obrigado senhor diretor agora eu converso com ela!

- Sayuri...- diz Sakura surpresa.

- desculpa te chamar assim mais tenho um assunto muito serio...

- pode contar...

- temos que ir lá pra fora... Não pode ser aqui...

- tudo bem.

As duas saem da escola e vão para um local mais calmo, Li e Tomoyo a seguiram.

- bem , eu gostaria de falar a sós com a Sakura! - diz Sayuri sentindo a presença dos dois.

- mas.. c-como!? - perguntam-se os dois.

- ah deixa quieto... Bem Sakura o Japão está com alguns problemas... E vão se manifestar em mais ou menos em 24 horas...

- mas o que foi que aconteceu...

- é uma longa historia... – diz Sayuri olhando para ela. - há alguns anos atrás... Existiu um grande mago, ele tinha grandes poderes e além de ser mago ele consegui ver oque iria acontecer no futuro, o nome dele era... Clow Reed.

Ele criou umas cartas, elas tinham poderes diferentes, uma da outra. Para cuidar delas, ele criou alguns seres chamados de Guardiões. Hoje em dia existem dois guardiões... Kerberos o guardião do sol e do lacre, e Yue o guardião da lua e do juízo final.

- mais o que isso tem a ver com tudo...- diz Sakura curiosa.

- deixa-me terminar... Mas antes de existir eles o Mago criou 6 outros guardiões. Eles tinham um pode incalculável, o Mago chamava eles de Guardiões das Cartas Clow. Esses seres, eram como Kerberos e Yue, mais tinha uma coisa que não tinham... Sentimentos...

Clow os fez na intenção de que quando ele morresse existiria pessoas para cuidar dela. Mas ele se sentia muito só, apos uma grande tragédia... Ele tinha uma filha, e ela, morreu muito jovem, era apenas uma criança... Ele ficou muito triste, e para se lembrar dela fez mais um guardião... Esse guardião tinha uma coisa muito diferente dos outros, ele tinha sentimentos. Os outros não aceitaram e começaram a chamá-lo de Guardião Imperfeito.

- coitado do Clow...-diz Sakura chorando.

- ainda tem mais...- conclui Sayuri. - Clow não conseguia controlar a fúria dos outros, então ele fez novos guardiões trancando os outros numa outra dimensão.

Esses novos eram o Kerberos e o Yue. Mas algo de errado aconteceu e ele teve que fazer um livro, mas para trancá-los seria necessário trancar o Guardião que era puro como o anoitecer, então Clow trancou 7 guardiões no livro...E eu abri o livro e libertei todos eles... – sorrindo.

- o que?- diz Sakura não entendendo direito.

- você precisa me ajudar! ou o Japão vai virar pó! - diz se ajoelhando.

- e o que você quer que eu faça?- pergunta Sakura se aproximando dela.

- me ajude a capturar os guardiões, eles também estão na forma humana...- diz Sayuri nervosa.

- eu ajudo, mas como vamos achá-los? - pergunta Sakura.

- Bem, cada um deles, tem uma marca no corpo, eu li o livro e nele tem, mas não é muito bem visível... O pior é que eu não seu muito sobre eles... Mas sei os nomes deles na forma original!- diz Sayuri seria.

- já é um bom começo!

- o melhor é que eles podem estar aqui, assim não precisamos sair para procurar!- diz sorrindo.

- mais como você sabe do Kerberos, do Yue e de mim...

- por causa da sua mágica, da pra sentir de longe!!- diz Sayuri rindo.

- mas, como eu não senti a sua antes? - pergunta Sakura.

- eu diminuo meus poderes mágicos... Bem, eu abri esse livro aqui!- Sayuri mostra o livro para Sakura.

- esse livro... Eu já o vi antes... Eu o vi nos meus sonhos! - diz Sakura.

- é normal alguém de tanto poder como você ter sonhos para alerta dos perigos!- diz Sayuri.

- mais às vezes eu não consigo lembrar... – lamenta Sakura.

- temos que voltar, e chame os seus amigos... Não conte para eles, não quero envolver mais ninguém nisto... Bem, agora já é tarde...- diz Sayuri ao pressentir uma presença Sayuri cria uma espada com sua magia. - Sakura me escute bem, quando eu dizer, você usa a carta sombra, tudo bem?

- ah... ! - Sakura não sabia o que fazer. - Tu-tudo bem...-diz sakura.

- então foram vocês que nos libertou... Não se preocupe ainda não vamos matar vocês... Até mais...

- foi embora... Sakura, eu sei como capturar um deles, mas só nós duas não vai dar... Precisamos de mais uma pessoa que tenha uma magia forte... - diz Sayuri.

- como assim? - pergunta Sakura.

- seria o guardião do vento...- diz Sayuri.

Sakura foi pra casa, no caminho encontra Yukito.

- esta indo lá pra casa?-diz Sakura.

- sim! O Touya falou que tinha que me contar uma coisa, que tal irmos juntos?

- ótima idéia!!!!!!- diz Sakura pulando.

Ao chegar lá Sakura e Yukito encontra Sayuri e Touya sozinhos na cozinha, Touya estava segurando ela pela cintura, os dois se olhavam.

- Touya!!!!!!! Cheguei!!!!!!- diz Sakura entrando na cozinha.

Sakura e Yukito só ficam olhando os dois agarrados.

- acho que já pode me soltar não é??- diz Touya olhando nos olhos de Sayuri.  
- foi você que me segurou!- diz empurrando ele.

- se eu não tivesse te segurado você teria caído e se machucado...- diz indo cumprimentar Yukito. - e ai beleza, eu esqueci de falar no colégio temos um trabalho para entregar amanhã...- diz Touya passando a mão na cabeça.

- Touya eu vou terminar o jantar pode fazer o trabalho!- diz Sakura tirando o avental dele e colocando nela.

- obrigado monstrenga! – Sakura chuta a canela dele.

Sakura começa a arrumar o jantar, ele e Sayuri agem como se nada tivesse acontecido naquele dia. O jantar ficou pronto, todos comeram, o pai da Sakura tinha ligado que não iria voltar para casa nessa noite e então Touya começa juntamente com a Sayuri a lavar as louças.

- temos que fazer em quatro pessoas... Mas falta um...- diz Touya.

- vamos chamar a Kyoko!!!- diz Sayuri indo guardar os pratos.

- a Sakura falou que iria subir; acho que seria ótimo ter ela no grupo, pois ela desenha muito bem, poderia fazer a capa!- diz Yukito comendo um prato enorme de bolo de chocolate.

- eu ligo para ela!

- ela tava um pouco estranha na escola... é verdade!...- diz Toiya se lembrando.  
Flash back!!

Algumas horas antes do intervalo...

Sayuri tinha sumido de repente da escola, Toiya e Yukito estavam fazendo um trabalho de historia, Kyoko estava debruçada encima da carteira, parecia um pouco pálida e sonolenta.

- Kyoko você está bem??- diz Yukito

- sim...

- é que você parece um pouco pálida...

- se não estiver bem vai para casa!- diz Touya.

- eu estou ótima... Apenas não estou um pouco disposta...

- vamos, nós te levamos até a diretoria. – diz Touya.

Eles a levam, e assim ela foi embora, após o intervalo Touya e Yukito ligaram muitas vezes na casa dela mais ninguém atendia.

Fim do Flash Back!

Sayuri liga para ela, o telefone toca varias vezes, quando Sayuri ia desligar Kyoko atende.

- Kyoko você está bem??  
- olá Sayuri... Eu estou bem sim...- falando com uma voz ofegante.

- temos um trabalho para fazer você quer fazer comigo, o Touya e o Yukito??  
- ...- ficando silencioso no telefone.  
- Kyoko o que você tem??- diz Sayuri gritando no telefone.  
- e-eu estou a-apenas...- o telefone desliga.

- Kyoko... KYOKO!!!! Ela... Ela desligou...  
Sayuri sai correndo até a porta coloca os sapatos e Touya a segura, não deixando ela sair.  
- ela não esta bem, me solta Touya!!!!!  
- se acalme se você ir correndo nunca vai chegar lá... Yukito pega as chaves da moto eu levo você Sayuri!- diz Touya.  
- o que esta acontecendo??- diz Sakura descendo as escadas. - eu escutei gritos...  
- a Kyoko não esta muito bem... Yukito fica aqui com a Sakura! – diz Touya fechando a porta.  
- pode deixar!

Ao chegar no apartamento onde ela mora, Sayuri e Toiya entram. O apartamento era pequeno, dentro dele tinha apenas alguns moveis. Kyoko estava caída perto da janela, tinha um copo quebrado no chão onde parecia que ela estava segurando, mas por sorte não se cortou.

- ela esta desmaiada?? - pergunta Sayuri olhando para ela  
- não ela está apenas dormindo... Vamos, tranque tudo, vamos levá-la até lá em casa, assim decidimos o que vamos fazer!

Sayuri tranca o apartamento e chama um táxi, Touya volta de moto e se encontra com os outros já na casa dele.

N/A-----------------

segundo capitulo ai pessoal lol, estou pensando bem como farei apartir dai! Minha sensei me deu uma ideia, acho q seguirei ela e acresentando algumas coisas... Espero q estejam gostando! Bye!


End file.
